The Marauders  A Maraudering Week
by Dark-Wolf-Emo
Summary: A week in the life of Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Girl Problems, OWL Problems, Werewolf Problems and, of course Pranks!


(ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K ROWLING)

Monday

"Wake up! Wake up, breakfast time! Get up!" A slightly croaky voice sounded.

"I hate Mooney," Mumbled Sirius turning over in bed, "This is just taking the…"

"Mind your language and get up!" The croaky voice warned. Sirius and James smirked then sat up in bed.

"I don't hate Mooney, I just hate these stupid OWL's, they've even turned Mooney stir crazy!" James gestured towards an odd looking glass ball with a swirling mist inside it, "Why he got us something to wake us up, I'll never know!"

"Right…" Sirius said sarcastically looking around the deserted Dormitory.

"I suppose we should get up," Sighed James stretching, "We should try and find Mooney and Wormtail, the Moon's approaching, you know."

"Oh, yes, how could I forget?" Sirius said smiling, "I will face much work this year, or so says Professor Crinkle, judging by the moon," James laughed.

"Of course, everyone knows that. OWL's aren't supposed to be easy," James was now dressed. He put on his glasses, "How do I look?"

"Like a nerd," Laughed Sirius, James scowled half playfully.

"I'm serious Padfoot!" James told him strongly.

"Prongs, you look fine. But you're hair could do with a flattening… Sortino!" Sirius said pointing to James' hair which immediately tidied itself into the most ridiculous style ever. His hair was plastered to him and his fringe had been pulled back. Some long hair had even tried to put itself into plaits.

"SIRIUS!" Yelled James, "Get Mooney now!"

"You forgot the magic word!" Sirius shouted back smirking at his own 'genius'.

"Please…" James added in an almost innocent voice.

"I actually meant expelliarmus but please works just us well!" Sirius left and made his way down to the Great Hall. Peter was fumbling helplessly over a Piece of Paper Mooney was showing him.

"Look Peter," Mooney said pointing to a bit on the Paper, "Mars is the God of War, not Love, That's Venus. Since you were born under Mars then you should be good at War, however, if you look… Oh, hello Padfoot… Where's Prongs?"

"Bad hair day needs your assistance," Sighed Sirius looking longingly at some of the Bacon.

"Look, I'll go fix it, can you help Wormtail, I don't think I'm a very good teacher." With that he swept off his seat and several books followed him. As he walked off he mumbled something that sounded oddly like, "Whatever you do don't laugh." Sirius picked up a bacon sandwich and began to eat it.

"Padfoot," wailed Peter, "Mooney says I'm born under Mars, which means I should be good at fighting… but this says my constellation is Orion and according to this Orion was stung by a scorpion and died… that means I have a great weakness… then… oh it doesn't make sense that I can be a good warrior but have a great weakness,"

"Every boy in the world has a great weakness, Peter," Sighed Sirius, "You've just got to cover them up!"

"Really?" Peter asked sitting up, "What is it?"

"Our Balls," Sirius said blankly making Peter Laugh like a maniac.

"Think you're so funny, don't you," Hissed a voice from nearby, they turned around to see none other than Severus Snape's sneering face.

"Ah, Snivellus, good to see you out of that hospital wing, I couldn't imagine who switched you're ingredients so that your Potion became a fusion of fungus!"

"I could," Snapped Snape, giving Sirius a sharp stare.

"If you're not careful you might cut someone with that stare one day," Remarked James as he strode up towards them. The second James appeared Snape pulled out his wand. However a group of Girls hovered over.

"Hi Sirius," They mumbled blushing. As they wandered off Snape was pushed away with them.

James suddenly realised that Lily Evans had sat down at the table, "Hey Evans!" He shouted to her. Lily raised her head as if she had only just heard a voice, "The first Quidditch match of the season coming up, wish me luck," Lily put her head back down to her work without giving James an answer. James sighed hopelessly.

"When will she work out she likes me?" He mumbled to Sirius.

"I'm guessing… never," Sirius replied as he caught a wink from a girl sitting opposite him.

"Anyway, how's you're love life, Padfoot," James asked sticking his fork into a sausage.

"Random, I've just got too many hopefuls…" He sighed, putting on a grimace.

"At least that's one of us," Grumbled James playfully, "Anyway how's your 'furry little problem', Mooney?"

"Behaving itself," Smirked Mooney. James looked at the gashes Remus had on his face, if he wasn't so smart many would have thought he was a daredevil. James couldn't help but wonder if that might attract girls.

"All this homework!" Squeaked Peter, "It's just too much!"

"I did tell you to do it last night; do you want to go to the library? We've got 10 minutes and I…"

"Later, Mooney," Replied Sirius, "Right now I've just got to practice a bit more on my charm work,"

"Charms as in, work or charms as in… you know… lady charms,"

"Both," Sirius told Mooney cheekily. Ah… the perfect culprit. Snape had just finished his breakfast and decided to strut up along their row. Sirius gave a quick flick of his wand and Snape's tie became a huge ridiculous shiny Bow. All the girls, minus Lily, giggled and Peter clapped enthusiastically shouting comments about how excellent and silently he had preformed the spell. Sirius took a bow.

"That was funny was it?" Snape snarled to the Marauders.

"I didn't think it was funny," Lily mumbled.

"I didn't ask your opinion, Mudblood!" Snapped Snape rounding on Lily. A few people gasped but Lily looked up, piercing Snape with her bright green eyes.

"We're supposed to be friends, but if that's what you think, then fine," Lily got up and Snape seemed to frown a bit.

"Apologise now! Say sorry to Evans!" James yelled standing up. Snape remained silent, "I said, APOLOGISE!" James' wand was dangerously close to Snape now.

"I don't have to if I don't want to, but I can always make YOU apologise to me!" People were circled around them now.

"What's that got to do with Evans? You used a word as filthy as you now… APOLOGISE!" A few people smirked in agreement. Sirius got up and stood behind James.

"You say sorry to me!" Snape said, obviously enjoying the fact that he was angering James.

"FOR WHAT?" Asked James going slightly pink.

"Hmmm… let's see… for existing," Snape remarked coolly.

"You know what, Snivellus?" James began as Lily walked back into the room, "You're not even worth it!" James turned away. Snape yelled something but Sirius cast a rebounding spell which made Snape fly into the air, landing with a cringe-worthy crack. Many people laughed, others rushed to see to him.

"Thanks a bundle, Padfoot," James said as they made their way to charms.

"No problem, Prongs," Smiled Sirius, "I can't wait to see how my mother reacts to this one; I can just see the Howler!"

"Or more importantly, how Professor McGonagall will react, I can just see the detention room!" James remarked as none other than Professor McGonagall strode towards them.

"Potter, Black, what was the meaning of that?" She asked.

"Well," James began, "Sni - Severus annoyed us,"

"And he tried to curse James!" Sirius added, hoping he looked innocent.

"Be that as it may," Professor McGonagall told them, but not as sternly before, "You could have dodged it, then Professor Slughorn could have dealt with Mr Snape. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"No detention?" Sirius asked.

"Well, no, I'd like to get that Quidditch cup from Ravenclaw, but however, Black, you seem keen and as you are not on the team, you might be up for a bit of detention?"

"No way! I'm fine!" Sirius told her smiling. Professor McGonagall nodded and walked away.

"Good thing you play Quidditch," Sighed Sirius to James, "What have we got first?"

"Charms remember? Cheering charms today,"

"Yes, we can do them right at first then we can over-do them and make ourselves hyper for Divination!" Sirius smiled cheekily and several girls passing him giggled. James agreed and they walked into charms.

"Now," Began the professor, "As you know, today we will be re-doing cheering charms, just so we can re-cap for the upcoming OWL's. I trust you read the chapter I set you to read and have a good understanding of the basic wand movement and incantation." Peter gave a little moan at this, "So please turn to the person you are sitting beside and practice the spell, then put your hand up once you have got it." Sirius and James felt sorry for Rebekah who had to sit next to Peter.

Five minutes into the class and James and Sirius had got it and earned 10 points for Gryffindor. Rebekah had managed to make Peter smile but when it came to Peter; he had done the exact opposite and made Rebekah look miserable.

"Try again, don't keep you're wand low and have some confidence and happiness in you're voice." She mumbled as if she was going to sleep. Peter said the incantation again and Rebekah's eyes began to water slightly. Sirius pointed his wand towards Rebekah and gave her a cheering charm. She sat up and turned round to thank Sirius. She then did a cheering charm on Peter, and then it was Peters turn to try again.

"Remember the Plan, Padfoot," Mumbled James to Sirius who had done another charm on Rebekah.

"Yeah, the hyper one, sorry Prongs, it's just so fun to see her eyes light up," James rolled his eyes and Performed a hyper-cheering charm on Sirius who had to stop himself from bursting out into a series of unstoppable laughs. He then clamed down enough to Perform one of James to looked as if he was about to explode. Sirius looked across at Rebekah who looked sleepy and was about to do a cheering charm on Peter. Sirius cast a cheering charm on her just as she cast one on Peter, because he was hyper when he cast the charm, he made Rebekah Hyper. This made her Charm a hyper charm and Peter became hyper. They burst out into giggles Peter flung his wand forward and it hut the person in front, making them burst into giggles. Very soon the whole class was laughing, some had the spell others just had been infected by contagious laughter that soon caught in with the whole class. The teacher had to go around everyone, one by one, and cast a calming charm; this took a long time considering the amount of people. At last the last giggler was calmed down and the teacher looked around the class.

"It may have been more than one person, but someone cast a very powerful cheering charm, and I think I know the two people." He stared at Sirius and James who tried to look shocked, "I think you should go and see Professor McGonagall," He wrote and slip and handed it to them, they walked out of the class and away to see the head of their house.

"So," Began Professor McGonagall, "One or both of you cast a powerful cheering charm which soon encapsulated the entire class… and therefore gave less practice time…" Sirius and James and learned it was best to stay quiet at times like these.

"How many times have I had to see you this month?" She sighed.

"A fair few times," Answered Sirius politely.

"Every day," Added James.

"Quite," Professor McGonagall told them, "That is too many times, perhaps a visit to the headmaster's office?"

"What?" James burst, "But… we aren't that bad! We're nothing but practical jokers!"

"Natural troublemakers more like," Sirius told him.

"That is precisely why I think a visit to the Headmasters office will do you good,"

"But… Phineas Nigellus…" Began Sirius.

"Is but another reason, if anyone can control you better than Lupin, Sirius, it is your Family," Sirius sighed and stood up with James, "The password is Crossword," Sirius and James wandered away to the stone gargoyle.

"Crossword," They said together, once the Gargoyle had moved they walked up the steps. They knocked on the large wooded door, a solemn voice told them to come in.

"Ah James Potter and Sirius Black, I wondered how long it would be until you were in here again," Dumbledore half sighed, "I believe this time it was something to do with cheering charms,"

"We didn't mean to make the whole class hyper," James began.

"It was funny though, and everyone seem happy, it looked like they had fun," Sirius told Dumbledore, eyeing the portrait of his Great-great Grandfather. His heart almost skipped when he saw it was empty.

"Yes; however there are certain times for work and certain times for play, unfortunately that was a time for work, and what happened may not have been intentional but some people will pay for you're little bit of fun. Just remember that there are other ways of making an impression," He placed his hands together, "You may leave,"

"Just one question, sir," James said.

"Yes?" Queried Dumbledore.

"Would you say Divination was a time for play?"

"That I cannot answer, you must work that out for yourselves," Dumbledore replied smiling slightly.

"You really shouldn't have said that!" Sirius told him jokingly.

"Rather," Replied Dumbledore and with that James and Sirius left the Office and walked as slowly as possible to Divination.

"We got of lightly!" James said smiling.

"I second that, I didn't even have Phineas to snitch on me!" Sirius laughed in relief.

"An added bonus!" Agreed James. They only had to endure half of Divination but it was still enough time to make them feel depressed. They informed Remus that he would get a disease and be in the hospital wing for a week, and told Peter he would be chased into the giant squid. This almost made him cry. They walked along the corridor to the Portrait of the fat Lady. Suddenly Remus hunched up and groaned.

"Mooney! Are you ok?" James asked frowning.

"Yeah..." He gasped, "just a side affect… of… ouch… the…err… time." He looked up into two unconvinced faces. Peter looked as if he bought it, "Really, Padfoot, Prongs… I'm _fine_!" He stood up.

"It is astronomy tomorrow night," Sirius told him, "I'm going to have a look at the moon charts for you,"

"Thanks, but it's nothing," Mumbled Remus. Once they entered the Gryffindor common room some people seemed to glare at them, they put it down to exam nerves. They sat down in a chair and began to get into some homework.

_The horn of the Grudge Dragon represents strength; this is because of its defence power. When used in the short-lasting defence Potion (Elixir Hustren) It becomes the second vital ingredient in the Potion. This is because without its added defence the Potion would work but after a few rounds of a stunning spell it would become weak and if a curse was to hit it after the stunning spells it would most likely break. When used… _

"Oh… wait, this is due for Thursday, My Grudge Horn Essay shouldn't be first… I should do my diagram of that herbology plant first!" Sirius drew out the plant then went back to his essay. Unfortunately Remus and James had to help Peter who was near to tears with his homework.

"I can't get it! My bird just won't turn into a quill!" He sobbed.

"Look Wormtail, we've got 10 minutes," Sighed Remus, "We can… ouch… Prongs show him." Mumbled Remus who clutched his side. James cast a worried look at Remus before talking to Peter.

"Ok, Wormtail, you must only point at one feather of the bird, make a soft movement over that feather and say, 'Quillos' can you do that?"

"Quillos," Peter said. The bird let out a sharp chirp as a few of it's feathers were yanked out of it. James sighed.

"Try to be softer; don't move your wand so fast… look. Quillos," The bird vanished and a quill floated down onto the table, "Birdos," A bird popped out of the quill.

"We'd better get to Transfiguration," Remus told them, "We can… ouch… help… ouch…" Remus had bent over again Sirius helped him up and realised his eyes were watering.

"You're going to see Madame Pomfrey, Mooney," James told him.

"No, really… I'm fine," He staggered slightly towards the portrait hole. Obviously his 'furry little problem' wasn't behaving itself.

James, Sirius and Peter walked to Transfiguration; Remus had managed to slip past them.

After they all, even Peter, Managed to cast the switching spell they had been practising they walked along to Potions, keeping a close eye out for Remus.

"I just don't know where Mooney could have got to," Complained James for the 100th time.

"Maybe the Hospital wing, we'll check after Potions," Sirius told James.

In Potions they were practising Strengthening Solutions as a revision practice for their owls. Sirius was staring at Rebekah who was having a fast discussion with Lily.

"This is so much easier than Home Ec, did you do cooking at school?" Rebekah asked Lily as she stirred her Potion.

"Yes, I was one of the best at it, actually. Were you good at Home Ec?"

"Not really," Laughed Rebekah, "Everything I cooked usually blew up; I put it down to bad skills, until I found out about this place. I suddenly understood why technology hated me and everything, it was actually quite amusing. What did you do when you found out?" Rebekah asked adding ingredients to her Potion. Lily blushed.

"Well, I found out from someone before my letter, at first I thought it was crazy, but I've got used to it now,"

"Same," Replied Rebekah, "You should have seen my Dad's face, he's a Christian and thinks Magic is evil," She laughed and so did Lily.

"I can imagine that posed a bit of a Problem," Lily said.

"It did, kind of. All my dad could say was 'witchcraft, in my daughter' for days." She laughed again. Lily smiled and stirred her Potions.

"Boys," Called a Distant voice. Sirius Snapped back into reality. He realised that his Potion was smoking a fiery red and sparking little blue crystals. He looked over at James whose Potion was shooting out little pink flames, "Kindly Pay more attention to your work,"

"Sorry Professor," Mumbled James and Sirius, Rebekah was giggling into her Potion and Lily was smirking. Lily had made a Perfect strengthening Solution and Rebekah wasn't far behind. Sirius and James both Produced a Cauldron full of Crystals. They quickly slipped a few into their pockets before Professor Slughorn came along.

"A bit distracted today, eh boys?" He asked.

"Err… yes, sorry Professor," Sirius Apologised.

"It's a good thing I know that you two boys can make a perfect Strengthening Solution or I'd have you doing Homework," He Smirked. James and Sirius grinned at each other remembering the time they made the Potion to try and impress Lily Evans and at that time, for Sirius, Eliza Grants.

Sirius and James stuffed their lunches down their throats and then waited for Peter who seemed to insist on eating his biscuits in layers.

"I feel like I'm watching him through Omnioculars," Sighed Sirius.

"Come on, Padfoot," James muttered, "Wormtail, we'll wait for you in the Hospital Wing." At this, Peter tried to scoff down his food but chocked.

Sirius and James made their way up to the Hospital Wing. They stepped through the doors and banged into Madame Pomfrey.

"Watch where you're going, boys," She told them, "Why are you here?"

"We wanted to know if Moo- Remus is here," James explained looking around for Remus.

"I can assure you that Mr Lupin isn't here, and hasn't been since the last full moon." Madame Pomfrey told him and she walked away briskly.

"Now it's just confusing," Sighed Sirius, "Mooney tells us he's fine… Mooney gets all these pains… Mooney doesn't turn up in class… Mooney isn't in the Hospital Wing… do you think he might be at the shreaky shack?"

"Possibly…" Mumbled James frowning, "I suppose we can check at Tea time, but we'd better get some Homework done just now."

"These OWL's have driven you mad too, Prongs, don't you remember when we used to have fun?" Sirius asked him, a bunch of girls walking past him smiled slightly and hurried away.

"You don't mind if I change you're nickname to _Accio _do you?" James Joked.

"Not before I change yours to prick." Sirius replied.

"Oh ha-ha, Accio, very funny," James said. Suddenly a book flew towards him from nowhere and collided with his head making him fall over. Sirius and a few other people around him laughed. Sirius picked up the book.

"Very funny Wizarding Jokes," He read smiling, "Who does this belong to?" He asked. Sirius was going to keep it to have a quick look at it but then he saw Rebekah running up to him.

"Hey, Sirius," She shouted, "That's mine," Sirius was shocked for a few seconds then laughed. He handed the book over to Rebekah.

"How did it end up with you?" Rebekah asked shoving it into her bag.

"Prongs did a summoning charm, it flew straight into his head," Sirius said.

"Who's Prongs?" Rebekah asked Sirius laughing.

"Oh, Prongs is my nickname for James," Sirius told her.

"Aren't Prongs the Antlers of a Stag?" Rebekah Queried.

"Uh, yeah, it's to represent his big head," Sirius told her, thinking quickly.

"Hey!" James Shouted.

"Well, see you later then!" She said to Sirius and walked off.

"What was all that about?" James asked Sirius as they walked towards History of Magic, the perfect prank planning class, "I understand what I've got for Lily Evans… but you and Rebekah Bell?" He frowned comically and laughed.

"Well… you know… she's nice" Sirius Mumbled, but that wasn't the real reason.

"But, you usually go for the all beautiful," Laughed James, "She's got spots on her forehead, quite large front teeth and she's not as skinny as the ones you usually go for."

"She got nice hair," Sirius told him, "Hey, Snivellus!" He shouted, "_Sortino_," Snape's hair became curly and fell over his eyes. He drew out his wand but James was faster and he disarmed him. Snape stormed after his wand and was about to curse them when a group of girls stopped him. Sirius soaked up the attention and took advantage of the moment to walk away, followed by the girls, blocking James and him from Snape.

They took their Places in History of Magic and sat down to have a talk while Professor Binns droned away.

"So, we have two dilemmas on our hands, Padfoot," Prongs told him, "We need to find out what's happened with Mooney, And we need to find out how to get our Girls," He sighed.

"Well, during tea we can sneak out to the shreaky shack and check for Mooney there, then I'll check the Moon Charts tomorrow," Sirius replied.

"Yes, that doesn't sort out our girl problems though…" James Mumbled tapping his Quill on his head. Sirius shot up in his seat.

"Prongs, my friend, I believe it does," He turned round and grinned at James, who obviously hadn't grasped the plan yet, "Look, the Shreaky Shack is supposedly really haunted… but we know it isn't. If we go in there with our girls watching then…"

"Yeah, all we have to do is to be standing in the field when their passing…"

"They'll ask what we're doing, and we'll tell them we're trying to get into the Shack…"

"We'll go in and have a look for Mooney…"

"Screaming now and then for effect…" Added Sirius.

"Then we can come out laughing our heads of," Finished James smiling proudly, "I take my hat of to you, Padfoot,"

They left History of Magic feeling slightly more cheerful.

"We're very behind in our Homework," Worried Peter during tea.

"Yeah," Agreed Sirius slightly startled at the amount of work they had to do.

"I say we look for Mooney tonight, and do our girl plans during Hogsmeade." James sighed, staring at his plate. He pulled out a book and began to read, "I say, right now, that we skip the revision of Werewolves and Animagi and go straight to our essay for charms, what say you two?"

"Ok," Agreed Peter, "I mean, it's not like we _need _to do anything on that!" He looked around for Laughter that didn't exist.

"I agree," Sighed Sirius, "We'll do that essay right now and then go looking for Mooney, you coming Wormtail?" Peter looked very timid suddenly and reddened.

"I well, I uh, need to Practice that spell for Defence thingy." He mumbled looking at his hands.

"Very well," Sirius said uncaringly, "Come on Prongs, let's get to the Dorms and fetch you're uh… special clock," He muttered looking over his shoulder where a very interested Snape was standing.

James and Sirius hurried up into their Dormitory and scrambled under James' bed until they found the Cloak. They flung it over themselves and had to crouch considering how much they had both grown. They scuttled quietly out of the school, they suspected a group of chatty first years had spotted some feet walking past them but the first years just shook their heads and continued talking.

Once outside of the castle James and Sirius broke out into a run, after pressing the knob on the whomping willow and entering its tunnel they took off the invisibility cloak and sprinted to the Shreaky Shack. They had a quick look around the house and called Remus' name a few times, however, it was transparent that he wasn't there so they ran back down the Tunnel, put on the invisibility cloak and made it back to school just in time for care of magical creatures.

"Al righty, sonnies," Professor Croc half shouted in a strong Irish accent, "You all know it's me last year here, so I want you all to do me proud in yer OWL's!" He clapped his hands together and pushed his grizzly hair out of his eyes, "So today we'll be studyin' creatures called Mronks, can anyone give us some information on Mronks? Yes Miss Bell?"

Rebekah put down her hand, "Well, Mronks are precious birds; each has a different colour and ability according to the gemstone it was hatched with,"

"Righto! That's a good way of puttin' it, 10 points to Gryffindor!" Rebekah hi-fived Lily. The rest of the class went along smoothly then they had about 15 minutes left for working before they had to go to bed.

"I thought these would be fun!" Moaned Peter, "But all we do is work!"

"Tell me about it, Wormtail," Sighed Sirius stretching out his fingers, "It's like a second class,"

"And we've got to find out what's happened to Mooney, he's been gone since Break!" James complained staring at a book.

"Well, I've got my essay half done and I don't need to practice anything really," Sirius told them, trying to get a conversation going.

"Oh good!" Peter exclaimed with a sigh of relief, "You can help me with that blocking spell!"

"Oh second thoughts…" Sirius said, "Maybe we can plan out how we're going to actually get our hands on these moon charts,"

"Later, Padfoot," James said, "I've still got that list of uses for the Bubble plan juice to do."

"Oh! Come on! We're the Marauders, and we've got to have some fun or we'll explode!" Sirius complained.

"Yes, Padfoot, it will be so much fun helping Wormtail with his Blocking charm, now shut up!" James told him angrily. Sirius was a little taken aback; did James just pass a bit of Prank planning?

"Ok, Wormtail, say the incantation while swooping you're wand across the air. It seemed to take Peter 100 years to work out how to do the charm properly but he finally managed to produce something of a blocking spell. Peter however, was whining that he had to go to the Hospital wing because after Sirius had hut him with so many spells he felt weird.

"You're probably just tired," Sirius told him, but Peter made it clear he was going, "Have a look for Mooney, won't you?" Sirius called over his shoulder. Wormtail made a feeble sort of nod then walked away.

"Hey, Prongs," Sirius said, "We've been working for 20 minutes or something, it's almost nine," James looked up at the clock and packed his things away with Sirius. They trooped up into their dormitory and got into bed.

A/N: So, there are a few mysteries here. What will Sirius find with the Moon charts? Will James and Sirius ever get Lily and Rebekah? What has happened to Mooney? Tuesday will take a while.


End file.
